Expectations
by LazyBaby
Summary: She was worth it, she was worth the pain and the confusion. She made him feel alive and loved, and regardless of how she felt he was going to take her back.   She promised, and forever she will be his. DARK SASUKEXSAKURA


"_**I begged her, you hear me? I begged her to stay!"**_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do <strong>not<strong> own Naruto.

* * *

><p>They were walking in one of the hallways leading to the Uchiha's family room.<p>

They were getting ready to speak to Sasuke's father.

She, nervous,

He, prideful.

Finally making a stop in front of the Sasuke's parents, and Itachi; Sasuke spoke.

"Mother, father, I have come to speak to you about something of great importance."

His mother gave him an encouraged nod,

And Sasuke's father, looked at him.

"As all you know, Sakura and I have known each other for more than six years; and I believe it is time to make our engagement final. "

It was deadly silent.

All of them were looking at the pair in front.

The chubby pink haired girl hid behind Sasuke and looked at the floor.

Sasuke looked at them straight in the eyes, keeping the illusion he was not scared.

Inside, his heart was beating frantically.

Itachi broke the ice by laughing,

And His mother let out a giggle,

But Fugaku kept quiet,

He was inspecting them.

Sakura let out a little noise; it was obvious she was intimidated.

"Sasuke,"

He looked at his father, just waiting for something _(anything) _to happen.

"Your twelve years old, far too young to get engaged but if you are so eager, I could pick someone from your caliber."

Fugaku let out a mean laugh.

Sasuke's ears started to redden,

"I wish you not to speak to my fiance that way, we are in love and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it!"

"Love? What do you know of love? You are an Uchiha! Uchiha's do not get engaged to little chubby pink-haired aliens because of this reckless emotion!"

Silence.

Sasuke looked back at Sakura to see if she was alright, she was holding back tears and he felt like someone punched him in his stomach.

"If only I had not brought her to you animals, now you made her cry!"

He said angrily,

he grabbed her hand, and started walking towards the exit.

His mother screamed his name out, but his angry was blinding him to rush.

"Just you watch Sakura, we're going to make him wish he never spoke to you like that! We'll show him how worthy you are of the Uchiha name. "

She let out a sad smile,

"OK Sasuke-kun"

* * *

><p>They are fifteen.<p>

Raging hormones,

Possessiveness,

Jealousy,

pain.

He doesn't understand why he is not attracted to Sakura anymore,

he finds Ino so much more appealing.

Ino looks so much different than his Best Friend.

Ino was curvier, she _looks_ like a women.

Sakura still looks twelve,

she looks at him exactly the same.

There is no lust in Sakura eyes,

she does not look at him like she _wants _him.

So he tells her,

"We need a break, I need to look at other options before I completely devote myself to you."

He gives her a sakura pendent.

"I will never leave you, okay? I love you, remember this is just a break. We'll be engaged soon."

She let out a heartbreaking frown.

"Okay... Sasuke-kun."

* * *

><p>They are seventeen.<p>

They're about to graduate, and prom is coming up soon.

Sakura is alone, and sits quietly near her locker.

She sees him walking in the hallway,

she smiles, very politely.

He nods in return.

They speak when he is free,

He comes over her house, when he needs her.

No one is ever over, so her day brightens when he comes.

Her father lives in France.

Her mother is dead,

She loves her best friend because Sasuke is the only person she has left.

She sees him walk to the corner of the hallway, and while he was about to turn right; she sees Kin run to him, and jump on his back.

Instead of shaking her off, he turns his head to start kissing her.

Sakura is heart-broken,

she feels a little more emptier.

While trying to concentrate on her book, she hears Kin asking Sasuke to be her date to prom.

He accepts.

* * *

><p>She goes to prom with a boy named Lee.<p>

Sasuke does not know she is going, and she wonders if he even cares.

She gets dressed very elegantly, her father sends her a red dress from Paris.

It shows to much leg, but its looks so much more modest than the dresses at the mall.

She waits patiently for Lee to pick her up,

he comes thirty minutes later then the time scheduled.

Sakura gives him a forgiving smile.

She gives him her hand, and he puts the pretty small cherry blossom corsage around her wrist.

"You look beautiful Sakura-chan."

She lets out a shy smile, and leans in; giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He blushes a crimson red.

"Thank you Lee, I needed to hear that."

They walk together, and get into Lees bust up car.

They enter late,

no one notices.

Lee takes her hand, and they dance slowly.

She feels more happier than usual, and lets out a nice smile.

Lee puts his hands around her waist, and she blushes fire when he lowers his hands to her backside.

No one notices.

As they dance no one notices

Lee's hand lingering;

except an angst young boy.

He has drunk too much,

and does not believe what he is seeing,

so he moves closer,

and in front of him was

_**his **_Sakura,

with that stupid youthful dork.

Dancing,

and _he _was touching her.

So he storms towards them, and pulls Sakura away from her date.

He looks straight at her eyes,

she looks shocked, and disappointed?

He shook the thought out his head,

"You look like a whore dancing with that dork."

She looks at him, and her tears build up,

"I-I did not know I was not allowed to go to prom."

She says, and sounds apologetic.

Lee's eyes widen when he sees tears drip down her face,

"Sweetie, don't cry! Sasuke-San does not mean it! "

Lee tries to walk towards Sakura, but Sasuke stops him by speaking.

"No, I mean every word I said, I want you to go home and be a good little pink-haired monster."

He feels guilty, but the jealousy in his stomach was over powering his judgement.

She cries quietly,

Lee looks at her, and feels strong empathy.

"O-Okay, sasuke-kun."

* * *

><p>They are twenty-one.<p>

Sasuke's visits her less often.

He has finished business school, ranked number one in his class; and soon he will take over Uchiha corporations.

She is still a medical student at Konoha University.

Her accomplishments are no where near his,

and he does not allow this fact to slide.

"Sakura, when are you going to start your internship?"

You look away from your computer and give him your undivided attention.

"Soon, I just need a few more credits."

He gave her a look of disapproval,

"Maybe if you didn't spend your whole day in front of that box, you would be done with those 'few credits', I mean seriously; what do you on the computer, it seems like whenever I'm over, your on."

Nothing was said, but a "You've got mail".

His eyes narrowed.

"Who are you messaging?"

Jealousy seeps out of his voice.

She was frantically trying to hide her window,

"No one!"

Too quick, you replied to damn quick.

He stands up from the couch he was sitting on, and walks toward Sakura and the computer.

He takes the mouse from her, and clicks the tab she hid.

He sees she is chatting with someone named,

**Haru80**

Sasuke reads there conversation, carefully.

When he is done, he looks at her with a glare.

"Sasuke-kun..."

He says nothing,

but gives her a frown.

"Its not what your thinking, we're just f-friends from school!"

He looks at her eyes.

"After all I do for you, this is how you replay me? Damn it! Get your fucking priorities straight. Maybe, if you weren't so damn flirtatious; My father would accept you! How can you be accepted as a Uchiha? How are we going to get-"

He lost his voice all of a sudden,

Sakura's eyes became glossy,

"Married? Engaged? Together? Please Sasuke, you can fool me...But don't lie to yourself."

* * *

><p>"I'm going to take a walk."<p>

Her eyes glittered with unshed tears, and she gives him a knowing smile.

"Alright, Sasuke-kun..."

* * *

><p>He left and never visited again.<p>

She didn't bother calling.

_How could we break up, if we were never together?_

_How could you tell me you love me, when you don't even mean it?_

_How can you kiss me and expect everything to get better?_

_I am no fool, _

_I am no tool, _

_& you are no prince charming._

* * *

><p>He is twenty-six.<p>

He has not been in Konaha since he took over the Uchiha Corporations,

and wonders about his pink haired little friend.

Did he love her?

_**Yes, yes he did. **_

Did he want to give up his promiscuous ways to be with her?

_**No, no he did not. **_

But he was older now, more mature.

More in love with her than before.

So he plans to come over her small little condo, and knock on her door and propose.

_**He was over his head. **_

He went to Yamanka flower shop, and bought a bouquet of dark pink roses.

He went to Kin Bakery to buy chocolate.

He bought the diamond ring too long ago, and does not remember where he got it.

Sasuke walks those familiar steps to get to her condo,

he knocks the door, three times.

He waits for the door to open,

and he sees a man, with brown hair and green eyes.

**His heart stopped. **

"Who are you?"

His hands shakes,

How dare this man question him?

"Me? Who are you, and where is Sakura?"

He looked at him with suspicious eyes.

"Sakura's sleeping, now will you tell me who you are?"

"Her fiance, get the fuck out my way."

He shoved him out his way, and forcefully entered Sakura's condo, leaving a stunned man at the doorway.

"What do mean _**her**_ fiance, Who the hell are you?"

Sasuke gives him a look,

Allowing a hundred questions running through the green-eyed boys head, then he heard his sweet Sakura speak.

"Haru, where are you honey?"

He was frozen still,

and turns to this boy and gives him a deadly glare.

Haru gives Sasuke a smug look.

_**She is mine now, so back off. **_

Sasuke walks towards her voice.

Everything looked the same, everything smelled the same. She still had those green leather couches, and the cherry blossom print curtains.

Even the blue vase he gave her was sitting in the same spot **he **left it.

He was having a panic attack,

everything was the same,

except this green-eyed nuisance.

So he walks over to the kitchen to see **his **Sakura.

Her back was facing him, and he walks slowly to her.

She is too concentrated in cutting her tomatoes, that she does not realize someone is behind her.

He makes his presence known, by coughing.

She turns around, believing it is was her boy toy, and then she sees him; he looks at her dead in the eye.

The smile that was on her face fell, and her eyes are clouded with memories of the past.

"Sakura..."

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

He smiles at the title of endearment,

"I missed you Sakura."

She lets out a small smile,

"I missed you too, how are you Sasuke-kun?"

She spoke so casually, it bothered him she wasn't excited he was here.

He started to actually look at her, her lips were plumper, her curves were more noticeable. And that diamond ring between her pinkie finger and middle finger glowed with revenge.

She notices him staring at her ring,

She stands frozen as he walks towards her.

He grabs her left hand, and fingers her ring.

"Where did you get this?"

She would have answered but the way he asked, made her hesitate.

His stare hardens even more,

"..this?"

He grabs her arms, and squeezes them hard.

He starts to shake her,

and repeats over and over again...

"You were suppose to wait for me, dammit YOU were suppose to fucking wait for me!"

Her eyes widen, and she tries to speak to him..

"Stop it! Please Sasuke, your hurting me..."

He tightens his grip, but he did not hold on for long.

Haru pushes him away from Sakura, and pins Sasuke on the wall.

"LET GO OF ME! WE ARE ENGAGED, SHOW HIM THE PENDENT SAKURA, SHOW HIM THE PENDENT!"

She lets out an anguish cry, and fled.

He was left there, with Haru.

"We're getting married, its time to let her go. She has moved on."

And instead of listening to that piece of advice, he punched that bastard in the eye.

"I'll be back, and next time I am taking her with me."


End file.
